narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
Cleaned up my talk page. Here is the link Feel free to leave a message ^_^ Archives * I First Message Such a copy cat lol Blackemo1 20:48, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Vulpix That mid-evo-vulpix is actually my picture I used for the Six-Tailed Fox.But now that I think about it...Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Really, I havent.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Student of Hikaru Great ending!!! Would you mind making a story about Ryun training with him. Or do you want me to? Ten Tailed Fox 01:54, 5 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Jinchuriki Chronicles Ok, I will. I am excited about it. Also could you tell me a little about Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki's training meathod so I know what to write about? Ten Tailed Fox 02:04, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hehehe LOL, Hey he's my kind of guy! Ok thanks, I'll get working on it. Ten Tailed Fox 02:12, 5 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Hehehe Ya, that makes it even funnier! Ryun needs some humor in his life, he's too tough, and Hikaru is pretty funny so mabey during the training he'll pick up his sense of humor. Ten Tailed Fox 02:16, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Battle I would like to declare a battle with your Hikaru vs my Seireitou Hyuga character. The place i set up is Battle at Last: Seireitou Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, meet me there. --Seireitou 00:09, 6 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou RE: Shinji Returns Okay, do you want me to work on it, or is it an RP, or are you working on it? Ten Tailed Fox 22:10, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Ok I'd like to work with you. I am working on a story with Ryun and Rokudou Sennin but I can still help. Which parts do you want me to do? Ten Tailed Fox 22:18, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Thanks Ok I will get right on it. See ya in about 2 hours I guess! lol Ten Tailed Fox 22:31, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Ryun in the fight Hey, could you mabey allow Ryun to watch your fight with Seireitou? I know that during that story he is training, but I want him to see how his master fights, so I have an idea on what his new fighting style is. Ten Tailed Fox 22:38, 6 November 2008 (UTC) What? Um... Thank you, Kurosaki-sama, but... I didn't make that page. ^^U I thank you for saving it, since it looks like a good article, but I wasn't the one who made it. Hm... Bit of an awkward situation... >~< --Cyberweasel89 01:13, 7 November 2008 (UTC) It's fine No, no. It's fine, Kurosaki-sama. You probably thought it was me because sometimes I am forced to post articles off of my account due to the school computer that I sometimes use when I'm not home. You probably saw the code used to represent the poster and thought it was me posting off my account. It's an honest mistake, Kurosaki-sama. --Cyberweasel89 01:20, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Exactly Exactly. Which is why I'm forced to write articles off my account. It's really boring practicing my typing for three hours in a Data Entry college class. T_T --Cyberweasel89 02:03, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Sure Ya that sounds fun!! --Ten Tailed Fox 04:40, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Hikaru observing Ryun vs Seireitou Hey, It would be really cool if Hikaru watched the fight with Ryun and Seireitou. Ten Tailed Fox 20:10, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Why not Sure, go ahead, after all, you let me do it so of course, and it makes it fun too. --Seireitou 20:10, 7 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou I Advice Against It Yeah, you can create and edit articles off your account. The credit just goes to your address code. However, I'd advise against doing it too often. Sometimes doing it can make it seem like an outsider is editing things. I do it sometimes to create articles, but I usually use the "Cyberweasel89" category tag so people know it's me. And when I edit, I usually just add a Category Tag. --Cyberweasel89 20:25, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Monk and Kikal Hey, you're important dude, could you please give these two characters info bars at the top of their pages? Echo Uchiha 03:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) New Akatsuki No, the Taimukenin arent the new Akatsuki, if you read the page Akatsuki under Delta Omega, those people become the new akatsuki, not your group. They were taken by Ryoku as an attempt for them to takeover the lost lands and the other group, the "ReaL!" NEW akatsuki takeover the 5 great nations, thus taking over two powerful continents, thus rulling the world. Better Idea Fine, then ill just remove the whole thing as just say that the Delta Akatsuki use their power in the 5 Great Nations to takeover the Lost Lands. (These are their plans, but in my story, are stopped beforehand.) ^_^' Yeah, sorry, but a lot of your jutsu are around kyuubi and demonic powers that fit Seireitou powers, sorry, ill try to not do it in the future. --Seireitou 21:06, 10 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Dude Vegeta breakdancing...that is the single coolest thing since Orville Reddenbaccher got arrested. Thumbs up on that awesome vid. Echo Uchiha 01:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, sorry, he got arrested on a popcorn commertial. But anyways, I always knew he had the skillz to breakdance, and it's nice to know I was right about the Saiyan Prince. Echo Uchiha 02:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Right, but.... Yes, he is all powerful but Myoken, because he was the dark force that ruled everything before existance, that makes him stronger, and the Seal of Hyakuji is the only thing that only a mortal can use, and why? because God, like you said is omnipotent, but cant change, whereas a human can get better and better every time, but remember, many religions have different ideas so i hope i dont offend your religion, beccuase i too happen to be a christan but just copying from the religion is boring and just religion-copyright. --Seireitou 02:56, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Viper Uchiha Hey, saw your comment. Is there anyway you can find me a picture of a non-known Uchiha? I tried, but couldn't so I had to use Madara to represent him. Ten Tailed Fox 15:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Doing a fine job You're doing a fine job as Admin make sure to read the Today's News Page and as far as the contest goes the prize is that their article will be on the front page along with their user page. Blackemo1 16:02, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Question How do I make an article my property? Echo Uchiha 02:07, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help, Pleas fill free to give comints on Monk and cridesims Okay 1:GIMP is something Ten Tailed Fox introduced, so he'll probably know more about it. 2:Yeah, he is sort of my cousin, he's my cousin's cousin, if you get that. We aren't technically related, so he's really just my friend, and I intorduced him to the site. But that really isn't a big deal considering I only joined like a month ago. Echo Uchiha 23:27, 12 November 2008 (UTC) -And yes he is weird, he likes to try to be funny. Echo Uchiha 23:35, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Dislikes Homosexuality is just a way of thinking, or it's just a mental disorder. Both are what happens. So don't be so hatin' the homo's.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn YO! Hey Kurosaki-senpai I just made this new article The Embassy Of Craftsman 'ANBU 100TALK" I Dare To Be Stupid!" 01:47, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Alright Okay man, don't worry I'll tell him to try Word, and as for that sleeves junk, he's just trying to make a funny impression or something. Hope I can help again. Echo Uchiha 02:07, 14 November 2008 (UTC) The Contest I thought your Organization, Taimukenin, was very very good and it was my second pick. But Cyberweasel has working for hours upon hours and he put together a cool organization that was far different from the others. Plus he worked on it up to the last minute to make sure he had it done. I was about to name you the winner when I noticed that he was still doing his stuff to make sure his organization was presentable, so I didn't want all his work to go to waste. Tell you what, if you will upload a picture of Hikaru's Mangekyo Sharingan on my Talk Page, I will make a GIMP version for you, like the ones on my User Page, since you worked hard on your organization. Goo Job. Ten Tailed Fox 17:22, 14 November 2008 (UTC) RE: SAY WHAT! Ya it was a really good article. Also would you go welcome my friend, User:5 Tailed Gobi? He is new and he has been my friend for two years. He is a total Naruto-geek and the one who introduced me to Naruto. He decided to join the site so please give him a warm welcome and help him with his articles. PS; He is an over achiever and will probably try to make an invincible character right off the bat, even though I've warned him against it. If he does, just bare with him and help him like you helped me. Thanks again. Ten Tailed Fox 21:13, 14 November 2008 (UTC) YO Lets Go. I'm ready to fight. Just make the page when your ready. 'ANBU 100TALK" I Dare To Be Stupid!" 18:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC)